stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mrs smartt/Day Twenty-Six
I am starting to get really bad about playing every day. I wish work didn't take up so much time. Level 15 for my career. A-list rank with 63.9 M fans (Dating 1: Brayden Diamonds +2,143,116 fans) I've completed the following projects: 1 date with Brayden Diamonds Relationships: A. Fongpay123 (friend) A. Ian Foster (horror movie actor) A. Brandon Stewart (primetime TV crime drama actor A. Bort Johnson (indie drama movie actor) A. Jacob Barnes (primetime TV commerical actor) A. Mariah Gray (network TV crime drama actress) A. Alexandra Smith (network TV medical drama actress) A. Kristoff Hall (network TV medical drama actor) A. Gavin Allen (network TV medical drama actor) A. Brooke Wood (network TV commercial actress) A. Conner Parker (network TV commercial actor) A. Ian Jackson (network TV commercial actor) A. Jonathan Cook (indie sci-fi movie actor) A. Hayden Jones (network sitcom actor) A. Jacob Butler (indie fantasy movie actor) A. Sofia Collins (network TV medical drama actress) A. Emily Sanders (network sitcom actress) A. Jeremiah Harrison (cable TV commercial actor) A. Avery Robertson (network TV crime drama actress) A. Gabriella Russell (india romance movie actress) A. Madison Rogers (indie action movie actress) A. Kylie Reynolds (physician) A. Blake Cox (optometrist) A. Nathan Wilson (cable daytime drama actor) A. Molly Butler (cable TV medical drama actress) A. Stella Ross (physiotherapist) A. Charlotte Watson (optometrist) A. Christopher Richards (low budget romance movie actor) A. Bryan Collins (cable TV commercial actor) A. Julian Howard (lawyer) A. Elizabeth Parker (indie sci-fi movie actress) A. Elizabeth Scott (naturopathic physician) A. Nicholas Henderson (cable sitcom actor) A. Aaron Young (cable daytime drama actor) B. Claire Watson (cable TV medical drama actress) B. Juan Adams (animal trainer) B. Alexis Richards (low budget crime movie actress) B. Luke Scott (physician) B. Gianna Allen (respiratory therapist) B. Liam Moore (cable TV medical drama actor) B. Eli Jones (low budget romance movie actor) B. Luis O'Sullivan (low budget fantasy movie actor) B. Alexa Reynolds (low budget comedy movie actress) B. Eric Brown (cable daytime drama actor) B. Mason King (bartender) B. Joshua Ryan (physiotherapist) B. Ayden Martin (geoscientist) B. John Roberts (cable TV crime drama actor) B. Ryan Walsh (cable TV medical drama actor) B. Zoe Rogers (cable daytime drama actress) B. Joseph Lee (registered nurse) B. Aiden King (forester) B. Matthew Cox (low budget comedy movie actor) C. Taylor James (cable sitcome actress) C. Adrian Kennedy (dental hygenist) C. Isabella O'Brien (animal trainer) C. Isaiah White (professional extra) C. Taylor Massey (low budget TV crime drama actor C. Christian Ellis (low budget horror movie actor) C. Andrea O'Brien (server) C. Kaitlyn White (starving artist) C. Claire Campbell (low budget sitcom actress) C. Alexander Mason (low budget comedy movie actor) C. Lily Fraser (occupational therapist) C. Jayden Powell (blogger) C. Luke Howard (agrologist) C. Ian Murray (massage therapist) C. Brayden Diamonds (medical laboratory technician C. Stella Turner (home economist) C. Landon Harris (professional extra) C. Jayden Hughes (low budget TV crime drama actor) C. David Powell (bouncer) D. Chloe Cook (low budget crime movie actress) D. David Chapman (low budget TV commercial actor) D. Morgan Cox (low budget TV crime drama actress) D. Chloe Cook (low budget crime movie actress) D. Josiah Wood (bouncer) D. Carter Taylor (low budget TV crime drama actor) D. Caleb Bennett (denturist) D. Parker Henderson (registered nurse) D. Lillian Jackson (haridresser) D. Gianna Chapman (low budget action movie actress) E. Valeria Anderson (audiologist) E. Connor Mason (low budget fantasy movie actor) E. Otis Sanders (low budget action movie actor) E. Paige Lee (denturist) E. Cooper Price (professional extra) E. Owen Smith (car salesperson) E. Juan Peterson (dentist) E. Chastity Bell (massage therapist) E. Taylor Barnes (low budget TV crime drama actor) E. Benjamin Murray (geoscientist) E. Caroline Robinson (hearing aid practitioner) Barfly 3|#ffb906|67}} Big Spender 2|#ffb906|64}} Caffeinated 2|#ffb906|58}} Cheesy 2|#ffb906|72}} Comedic 4|#ffb906|69}} Day Job 2|#ffb906|72}} Dramatic 5|#ffb906|92}} Futuristic 2|#ffb906|80}} Film Tech 3|#ffb906|89}} Foodie 3|#ffb906|82}} Gamer 1|#ffb906|30}} Hero 4|#ffb906|79}} Music Lover 1|#ffb906|45}} Professional 4|#ffb906|66}} Relaxed 1|#ffb906|10}} Romantic 5|#00cc33|100}} Socialite 1|#ffb906|20}} The Look 5|#ffb906|85}} TV Tech 3|#ffb906|33}} Vanity 4|#ffb906|94}} Shill 4|#ffb906|98}} Connected 2|#ffb906|33}} Horrific 2|#ffb906|98}} Medical 3|#ffb906|40}} Valentine 3|#00cc33|100}} }} Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts